


男娃娃7

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864





	男娃娃7

郑云龙把阿云嘎抱进浴缸里，四条长腿互相抵着可是很难受的，所以郑云龙让他坐在自己身前：“我帮嘎嘎搓搓背吧，很舒服的，不会疼。”  
阿云嘎的皮肤很白，肥皂泡打上去都逊了三分，郑云龙修长的手指在他的背上轻轻游走着，每次划过那些伤疤，手指头都不禁收着劲儿，好像它们还鲜血淋漓，还会触痛人的神经。  
“到底是谁打的？”  
阿云嘎低着头，脊梁骨凸得扎眼，郑云龙看着怪心疼的，撩着水顺着他的脊椎淋下去，洗去了肥皂泡。  
寂寞的水声里，响起了小嘎闷闷的回答：“他喝醉了就打我……”  
“他？是你养父？”  
“嗯。”阿云嘎幅度很小地点头，也许是不太想承认这个人，他委屈极了，转过身来靠进小东家怀里，把脸闷在他的胸口上，柔软的发丝蹭过龙的下巴，好像在求他别再追问。  
郑云龙心疼地抱住他，让温热的水和自己环绕包裹住他的每一寸肌肤，哪里都不要落下，郑云龙想把他这辈子拥有的所有安全与甜蜜都交予他，叫他瘦弱的身体和心变得充盈。  
“大龙喜欢嘎嘎，到八十岁吗？”  
这还需要打个商量吗？郑云龙笑起来，阿云嘎的脑袋和水一齐被颠得一拱一拱。“到永远。”  
这三个字送进羞红的耳朵里，叫阿云嘎笑了起来，默默地点了点头。  
郑云龙突然感觉到身下的异样，光秃秃的把儿极速发胀，像春天里勃发的树苗，却被身上那小东西压得不留一点儿缝隙，生生地作痛，又拼命在夹缝里生长着，热血沸腾。  
浴室里明晃晃的白炽灯照得郑云龙头脑发胀——  
这可不完了么？他竟然对嘎嘎起了歹意！  
郑云龙脸红到了脖子根，不好意思再对上那双娃娃一般清澄的眸子，可又抵不住诱惑要揉揉他弄弄他。  
  
洗了澡本是各回各屋去睡觉，偏小东家抱着自己的枕头敲开了阿云嘎的房门，委屈巴巴地扑闪着大眼睛：“嘎嘎，我怕黑！”  
“嗯？！”嘎嘎总觉得有哪里不对呢。  
“我…我今天怕黑，我想跟你一块儿睡！”说完话，小霸王就钻进屋子躺到床上去了，阿云嘎忙跟着过去，小东家的身体很热，窝在被窝里像是给嘎嘎准备了个汤婆子。  
两人关了灯捂在被子里说了会儿话，小东家贪心地一直盯着嘎嘎看，看他修长的后颈，柔软的耳垂，还有抿起的唇线，一切都那么漂亮，漂亮得刚好。  
“嘎嘎。”他突然郑重地叫了一声，长长的睫毛倏忽转过来，两双唇突然靠得那么近，小东家没有犹豫，挨近了吻上去，把他的唇珠含在两瓣唇中间，来回摩挲舔弄，他的嘴唇啊，比棒棒糖还甜。少年人初初动情，难以自已，舌尖探进那桃花源里，予取予求，吻得太过忘情，不知不觉压到了小嘎身上，引着他的手握到自己的性器上，小嘎浑身抖了抖，好像要被他的性器烫伤。  
郑云龙的大手也包覆在了阿云嘎的龟头上，卷起四指稍一用力，耳边就传来“嗯……”的一声带着娇羞的轻唤，处子太过敏感——这张床上，谁不是呢？  
郑云龙手指作圈，来回套弄了几下，又掐着他浑圆的铃口那么一按，小嘴立刻就吐出白浆来，“啊…”嘎嘎的低吟带着些沙哑，温柔地泛着水光，反而激得郑云龙下身更加绷紧胀大，大得嘎嘎的小手都快要握不住了。他的精液喷了郑云龙一手，又很不好意思地缩进龙怀里。  
郑云龙把手环到他身后，亲着凑到唇边的耳垂，拿手指头试探着进入嘎嘎的小穴。阿云嘎的喘息立刻转作呻吟，转着圈儿地在小东家滚烫的耳畔来回游走。龙的手指头被软肉紧紧绞住，即便有润滑一时都无法进退，贴在一起的胸膛觉出两颗小珠挺立起来，郑云龙低头去亲去舔，抚着他的后背让他放松下来，可郑云龙自己的手指头也在紧张而又激动地微微颤抖，胸口起伏极大地喘息，好像被窝里匮乏氧气。  
他的生涩又有谁知道呢——只有阿云嘎知道。  
“嘎嘎……”郑云龙的少年音好听得能让人心里打颤，他的手指头滑进深处，一点点弯曲，一点点向前拱，指关节碾过每一点点肠肉，每一点点都让阿云嘎在窒息与重获呼吸间徘徊，他扬起头喘着粗气，被龙吻住又挣脱他的口舌，口欲得不到满足的郑云龙只好去吸他的胸肉，吻过略略凸起的伤痕。  
“嘎嘎，叫出来……”  
他趴在阿云嘎身上，撑开他的细腿，用手描摹着他的囊袋与性器，一切都是美的。掰开臀肉，带着几分莽撞和冲动，他直接凿开了阿云嘎半熟的身体。  
“啊——”仿佛一道惊雷砸进身体，阿云嘎受过很多疼，可是没有哪一次像现在这样，酸胀、麻痒像前赴后继的潮水把疼痛扑打在他身体里，一次次盖过，一次次退去，大脑成了感官的奴隶，喉头喷泄出的声音不再是求救，而是欲望的发泄。  
仿佛隔了那么许多年，他真正成了一次人。  
郑云龙胸口的汗液把两人严丝合缝地黏在了一起，他身体里的每一根神经随着每一下开凿叫嚣着奔腾着，他要占尽阿云嘎的所有，一旦有了这个念头，他发起更加猛烈的进攻，房间里只剩下囊袋拍打臀肉的声音，郑云龙便沉浸在这声响里，什么都不想，阿云嘎的吻阿云嘎的身体阿云嘎的一切淹没了他，他浸没在欲海之中，只愿此刻是永远，永远沉沦。  
“大龙…大龙！”小嘎的身体被催熟，一下子涌出一股爱液来，他的腿也跟着缠上了龙的腰，身体半挂着，让他的深入刚好捅进去碾过敏感处，阿云嘎在惊诧间感受到了自己身体的颤抖与畅快，却是转瞬即逝，于是他上了瘾一般把腿绞得更紧，让屁股抬高一些，郑云龙的大手一把拍在屁股上，尖牙惩罚似的磕了一下他的唇，“叫老公。”  
小嘎羞怯地含着微疼的下唇，迷蒙的视线里只有上下运动的大龙，屁股又“啪”地一声被拍响似是催促，小嘎的声音娇而甜，像极了被他咬过的棉花糖：“老公……”  
郑云龙一挺腰，把自己送到最深处，插得阿云嘎倒吸口气，身前又射了出来，他故意停在这儿，任他喘气呻吟，趁他被顶上高潮时又哄，“嘎嘎乖，再大声一点！”  
“老公~”阿云嘎送着气儿格外放肆地喊着，尾音还带着高潮的余韵，微微颤着，叫郑云龙眼前一白，射了个干净。  
血气方刚的少年第一次做爱，射得毫无节制，没完没了，小嘎的身体悉数吞下，又任它潺潺地流出。郑云龙只好抱着娃娃回浴室洗个澡，两个人又在浴缸里亲个没完，郑云龙把他身上所有的伤疤都吻了个遍，而阿云嘎又在他耳边反反复复叫着“老公”。


End file.
